Their Angels and Their Demons
by Love of an Angel
Summary: Due to the fright Naruko died and was reborn with Kurama in a different place and time, this were they meet a young girl called Hana and they became Gardens of a village they now call home but 3 years later the demon king sends his two children (the older one and young one) to hurt the village the two now live in. What happens that the four meet and slowly fall in love?


**He's Angel and Her Demon**

'Human thoughts'

"Human talks"

" **Demon, inner demon and God thoughts"**

" **Demon, inner demon and God talks"**

 **Main pairing: Naru x Meliodas (past and future), OC (Hana) x Zeldris**

 **What if the fright between Sasuke and Naru not only ended up with killing her but the God named Kami-sama transporting her into the past into where Meliodas was an evil demon prince…..also what if Meliodas fall in love with Naru?! And also what if Meliodas's younger brother Zeldris fall in love with a little Human Girl Called Hana that is like a little sister to Naru?!….Read to find out! P.S: Naru is now a half Demon and Half Human. I don't own Naruto or Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Plot: The Death and Then Reborn Again**

There was a lovely clearing with two people fighting then they stop and stood on two statures on the left hand side was Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan the said boy had basic features of he's clan, duck butt styled dark black hair and black eyes also with pale skin, he wears a dark blue t-shirt with his clan symbol on his back, on him arms are white and dark blue arm warms and a white pants, he is also from the village hidden in the Leaf, he is on Team 7. On the right head side was Naru Usumaki (-Namikaze) of the Usumaki clan she is also the holder of the nine tailed fox named K or Kurama, Naru is a girl that has a light tanned skin, three whisker birthmarks on her cheeks, a body that girls her age envy, she wears a short light coloured red battle kimono with a black belt and skin tight black short shorts also black ninja shores, Yellowish/Golden hair that looked like it was kissed be the sun with ocean/sky blue eyes with fox-like whisker birth marks on face her pretty face and also a body girl's or women would like to have. They were in a fright because Sasuke what to leave there home to kill his older brother Itachi for killing there clan however Naru and the 7/9 rookie team up to get Sasuke back home and also Naru didn't what him to go not only that but she made a promise to her other teammate Sakura that she would bring back Sasuke to her, as they fought Sasuke asked in a hated voice "why? Why do you do you stop me from killing **him** after of what he has done?" as the two huffed and puffed from the fighting and damage the two did, Naru answered with a calm voice will puffing "because I…promised Sakura and everyone at home….that I would bring you back" as Naru finished her answer both of them jumped with their attacks and shouted at the same time "SASUKE! / NARU!" they clashed but to Sasuke's shock Naru didn't dodge the attack but instead she let it hit her in the chest, as if time had slowed down Sasuke watched as Naru the girl that was like a sister/best friend to him fell backwards on her back with a sad like smile on her face, Sasuke then snapped out of it and said in a frighted/broken voice "N-Naru?" in response Naru answered/said her final words to Sasuke "Y-you morn you c-can't just l-leave every-everyone Sa-Sasuke, you m-must stay or y-you might regret it" as Naru slowly close her eye but she could hear Sasuke walking closer to her body and saying to her a kind voice "ok, I will go back with you Naru but please stop playing with me ok Naru?... Naru? I know you are acting came on. Wake up came on its not funny anymore let's go home" Naru smile a rare real smile happy that she competed her mission and that knowing Sasuke is going home to everyone and then Naru went lime but people as well as animals can hear the a loud cry from Sasuke Uchiha saying "NARUKO!"

Meanwhile – in the God of Life World

The god of life Kami saw everything and divided that Naru deserves a seconded chance at life and also to find love along with a different time and space so her summoned Naruko's soul and Kurama the nine tailed Fox Demon, the said Fox looked around and saw the God of life himself and Kurama thought ' **oh no…not him why did he summon me wait! What about Naruko where is she!?** ' as Kurama looked around again until her looked down and saw Naru on the floor next to her, she relaxed but then remembered Kami was here and asked will she was heal Naru " **why did you did you summon us here Kami?** " Kami answered with a kind voice " **I would like to offer a new life for Naru so that she can start over and maybe find love but also it will be in a different place and time where there is War in-between Clans of different Races. I believe Naru is the key but she can also choose to go to her family if she want's** " as Kami finished his offer/plan for Naru and Kurama, both of them heard Naru awaking as Naru stirred a wake she opened her blue eyes to see a unknown Men that glowed and Kurama who is like a sister to her all but blood she slow got up and asked nervously "I umm…where are we?" Kurama answered her in a kind and warm voice " **its ok Naru we're in Kami-Sama's or AKA the god of life's would and has an offer for the both of us. Ok?** " Naru smiled happy that she was with her sister "ok…..umm are you ok Mr Kami?" but to be fracked Kami was in shock, here in front of him is the Kurama also known as the heartless fox demon and her holder get along like they are siblings. Soon Kami came out of his shocked like state and faced Naru with a kind smile " **yes I would like to offer a new life for you Naru and Kurama to start over in a different place and time or you can also choose to go to your family. What do you say Naru? Yes or No? But I will warn you now there is a War in-between Clans of different Races.** " Naru Thought of it and opened a mind link with Kurama, Naru asked 'will what do you think Kur?' ' **I would like you to be happy little one and you did always say 'I wish that my real dream will came true' I would HELL YEAH!** ' Naru smirked and then nodded, Naru closed the mind link then faced Kami with a sweet smile on her face and said "yes please and Mr Kami can you please turn me into a half fox demon and half human" Kami nodded at the same time as Kurama with a light glow Naru was now standing as a female half fox and human (she still the same but imagen with fox ears and nine tails) and with a snap of Kami's figures he made the two despiser in a flash.

 **Chapter 1: Waking up in a forest and meeting an orphaned little girl called Hana**

A young girl called Hana she is cute young girl with light yellowish/brown hair and deep blue eyes but she is an orphan because the people in her old village killed them will Hana's parents hide Hana a way and told her to run and she is only 10 years old looks around the woods to find herbs for her village but the as she came to a clearing she sees a body, worried for the person she run up to the body only to stop when she sees it's a girl one or two years older than Hana herself and she is very pretty girl with long yellowish/golden hair that came to her butt with a light tanned skin, a body girl's wound envy also Hana noises on her face she has three dark whisker-fox like marks also there lad beside her was a little fox with nine tails, there was only one word Hana could say and it was 'cute' she then heard the older girl and her fox started stirring a wake from there slumber and opened her eyes to revealing blueish/red eyes that revels the sky, Hana then asked questions like "are you ok miss? Are you or your pet hurt? Can I get you or your fox anything? What's are your names? Oh and my name is Hana" Hana was smiling brightly as the older girl answered with her questions with smile "we are ok, no we are not hurt we heal fast, you don't need to do anything for us but thanks and as for your last question my name is Naruko but I prefer Naru and this fox next you and me is Kurama but I call her Kur or Kura" Hana said "ow you two have great names I wish I had a name like yours there so pretty and strong" Naru and Kurama eyes widen at what Hana said to them then entered a mind link and Naru started it 'what did she mean by that Kura? Hana means gentle flower doesn't? While my name mean misty storm and yours mean fox demon' Kurama answered/asked at the same time ' **yes it does Naru but wait one minute don't Kami say he was going send us to a different time and time?** ' Naru said 'yes he did say that oh we will talk about that later, ok?' Kurama nodded, Naru asked Hana "why do you mean by that Hana? Your name means gentle flower also Naruko or Naru means misty storm and Kurama means Fox demon" Hana was surprised at what her name means and was happy to talk to Naru, Hana soon found out Naru and Kurama where thoron out of the village because of their names but not only that Naru was an orphan too as they talked Naru and Kurama find out Hana is an orphan like Naru because Hana's parents when killed but now she lives in the village of ale makes. Hana, Naru and Kurama became family and Naru along with Kurama loved Hana and also asked her if she would like to live with them in a year and Hana nod her head as a yes.

Time skip a year had past - in Hana's village

Everyone in the village saw Hana running out of the village again but this time with her stuff but Jack the son of the Chief stopped Hana before she stepped out of the village by saying "were are you going Hana? And with stuff to." Hana answered in a bored tone "I am leave this village and moving into the woods" her answer shocked everyone that Hana they sweet Hana is going to move away that was then the villages elder came out and said "what's going on here?" one of the village women answered "Hana is leaving us elder" the elder waked up to Hana and asked "is this true Hana?" Hana answered in a happy voice "yes I am because I meet a nice and kind women called Naruko or Naru that I was talking to for the past year and she asked me if I would to move in with her and her fox pet name Kurama or Kura for short and I said yes, she has be also teaching me things about the world so please let me go to her" the village and also the elder were shocked to hear that Hana has been go to a women called Naru but the elder came out of it and said/asked Hana "Hana can you please show up to this women I would like to meet her in person if that is ok with her and you." Hana smile and said "ok I will get her now elder….ooohh can you please look after my stuff?" the elder nodded and Hana started run again to Naru and Kurama. The village elder looked at his follow villagers and saw then were upset that Hana was leaving with a women they didn't know but jack said to his grandpa "are you going to really let Hana leaf us with a women? Grandpa?" the elderly chief said "yes but I would like to see this women first and see it I can make a deal with her so that both of them plus the fox pet can stay here and if they say yes the they can stay in the woods or in the village with us but if they say no then they can go" jack and the villagers nodded. Meanwhile Hana found Naru and Kurama chilling under the tree and said "big sisters I'm here and I have a message from the elder chief of the village he said I would like to meet you both today….please" both Naruko and Kurama knew that the elder would like to make a deal with them staying or not so the nodded at Hana who cheered at this, Naru and Hana with Kurama on Naru's shoulder run to the village they slowed down to walking and the villagers were shocked to see a lovely young lady that look two year older then Hana, the villagers and elder thought all together 'so this is the women called Naruko' Naru and Hana stop in front of the villagers and Naru blow as she said in a soft voice "hello everyone my name is Naruko Luna Usumaki-Namikaze and this fox on my shoulders is Kurama, I have heard a lot of nice and kind thing from Hana and I hope we can get along. I have also heard you would like to meet me village elder?" the elder answered "yes I would and I must say I am very happy for Hana to find you Miss Usumaki-Namikaze" Naru smiled sweetly and said "Yes but I will admit I didn't find Hana she found me and I am also grateful for her to be in my family because I have never had one before and I am willing to make a deal with you and your village…..how about it?" the elder and village can believe it this women was more than willing to make a deal with them. So Naru and the Village made a deal at first all of them were nervous because Naru told them she is a half fox demon and half human and her fox was demon too but she said 'I don't eat human's, I need human food but if you proof then you can see for yourself I don't care but if you ever hurt Hana at all I will show no mercy to those who betray her, she thinks you all are her family in my country and village with have two says who adored there friends and family are trash but those who adored the home are wost then trash. 2. Let your will of fire free.' After that everyone is loved Naruko and Kurama as they protect the village from the frights that people do in war for more land, all of the kingdom's tired the to offer protection in enrage for Naruko's hand into marry one of there sons but they said no to them. Naru and Kurama was then named the Garden of the village of Misty's Storm and Hana was a healer in training in there village but what all the village not known was that news of the women speared out to the other clan's.

 **Chapter 2: meeting the prince's of the demon clan Meliodas and Zeldris**

3 years later

Naru's (Naruko) POV

It has be 3 years sins Kurama and I came to not only this world but also to this village that now we call home and we love it here along with the deal with them, I can see that they are happy that we came to them but let's not forget my new member of the family Hana! She is now 13 years old and she has changed a lot, she has grown into a lovely young lady also she is now are half fox demon like me expect she has 2 tails but she is working on her other tails and boy! Is she gorgeous! she now has mid back light yellowish/brown hair with blueish/red eyes, her body is now like mine when I was 12 but she is has cute and sweet like figure to her also she has a light tanned skin and long legs that go for miles, Hana also told me that teenaged boys kept staring at her with creep looks and the girls looked at her with jealousy as she told me this I laughed myself half to death and then I explained to her why they were looking at her with those looks, let's just say Hana ended up a blushing mess


End file.
